The road to Ered Luin
by kyoiku kanji
Summary: Fili and Kili are charged with the task of notifying members of the party in Ered Luin that the quest has begun. They're about to learn, just how long the road can be...
1. Introduction

**AN**: Before the dwarves descended on Bilbo's home, Thorin had met with Gandalf in Bree- afterwards, the word would have gone out: This is my take on it.

Possibly pat of the Haven series because it would start things off nicely.

Standard disclaimers apply: The Hobbit remains the property of JRR Tolkien (and his estate), WB, Wingnut, newline - this is not an attempt to claim any rights... just a chance to take the characters out for a spin. (the road to Ered Luin (song) however... is mine)

* * *

Additional note: Since someone kindly mentioned Middle Earth Geography in their comments - I am adding my reply here:

For the sake of this story - I have assumed that there is a city in the norther reaches of the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) called Ered Luin. Much like in New York State there is a New York City, and within London there is the City of London. (Also because I was reviewing a map that had both Blue Mountains and Ered Luin listed)

In the books (timeline/appendices) , Thorin met with Gandalf in Bree before they set out to meet in the Shire. I am operating on the assumption that he did not bring the entire troupe with him to the meeting since its clandestine, and since they weren't sure when they were leaving... and this would explain the differing arrival times since if they were all in Bree together... they could have easily gone to the shire together and shown up together and this would have kept Thorin from getting lost twice.

(and there's the fact that Thorin said he had talked this relatives in Ered Luin before coming to the gathering at Bilbo's) ... so... Please assume that there is a city Ered Luin within the Blue Mountains/Ered Luin.

* * *

**Introduction**

Fili could feel it in the air. They were on the eve of the great quest, something they had been preparing for all their lives. The trip to Bree had been one thing—that had been more a case of learning how one conducted business for 'dark deeds' as his uncle had called them, but this—this assignment tasked them by their uncle was the first step to finally taking back what was theirs.

The meeting in Bree had gone well, and while Thorin and Mr. Dwalin would turn east back to the blue mountains to tell Balin, Ori, Dori and Nori—he and Kili were heading back to Erid Luin to spread the word to the others.

He smiled. It felt good to be moving, and more importantly to be a part of the quest rather than just—following their uncle's lead.

As they followed the northern route from Bree, he found himself humming the tune the humans often sang of Ered Luin. For the first time, he understood the sense of longing for home, even if it was a home he had never known.

Beside him, Kili took up the song, sounding more like a drunken hedgehog, than someone actually singing.

The road to Ered Luin is long

With mountains high, and rivers strong

Atop the peaks, the mountain speaks

And calls me to my home.

The road to Ered Luin is hard

Where ash has blown to sanded glass in shard

Atop the rise, we touch the skies

With my hearth forever warm.

The road to Ered Luin is steep

Through mountains cold and valleys deep

Across the heights, to eagle flights

The mountains of my home.

The road to Ered Luin is long

With twists and turns that make us strong

And at its end, a loving friend

And hearth forever home.

Fili smirked and shook his head. He loved his brother like… well… a brother, but he was forever thankful that when Kili decided to sing, they were usually alone. It was a beautiful song, but when Kili sang it, instead of majestic mountains and home, he found himself thinking 'wounded warg in rut.'

"I wonder how much it's changed… it's been what? Thirty, thirty-five years?"

Fili nodded. "About that."

"I wonder if they'll let us drink."

Fili let his breath out slowly then smirked as his brother's eyes twinkled and he could see the effort it took him not to smile. Sometimes his brother was just too easy to read.

-:-

For the next few days they rode together in companionable silence, knowing the other well enough that there was no real need to speak. Fili could see something that reminded him of one of their past adventures and with a smile and a slight nod, Kili would pick up on it, smile and laugh, as he too remembered the indecent.

It was one of the signs their uncle was quick to point out that they spent entirely too much time together. Not that either of them really minded. Besides—if Kili had been traveling with Thorin there was at least a fifty percent chance of Thorin trying to throttle him at least once in the planned six day trek. They were just too much alike not to grate on each other's nerves (though perish the thought you ever told them that).

For once when a mischievous smile crossed Fili's face, Kili frowned, unsure of what had made his brother smile. He was, however, fairly certain he was the butt of one of Fili's internal jokes


	2. Chapter 1: On the Rise

**AN:** Standard disclaimer - Kili and Fili were named in an ancient tale, JRR Tolkien used those names and made them Dwarves, Peter Jackson gave them more personality other than just "Young and Cheerful" and the rest is history. I don't own them, I'm just taking them out for a spin... and a trip down memory lane...

* * *

**Chapter 1: On the Rise**

They had just reached the point when the wilds gave way to the steep slopes that would take them to Erid Luin when they heard the howl what sounded first like wolves then like something far less pleasant. Without a word they began circling, trying to identify the where the howls were coming from. While Fili rode a tight circle counter-clockwise, Kili rode around him in a clockwise direction, bow at the ready.

They were about to give up when they heard a blood curdling scream, this time from directly ahead of them.

They reined in their horses just long enough to exchange a look. There was nothing said between them, there didn't have to be. As one, they turned their horses to the sound and rode.

-:-

Fili rode to Kili's left, allowing him to draw steel without fear of interfering with his brother's bow. They did it without thinking—the maneuver was well ingrained.

He knew his brother smile echoed his own as they moved with practiced ease. This had been the one concession their uncle had made in regards to their preference to work with each other.

"If you're going to insist on shadowing each other—you're going to learn to work together until it comes naturally."

It had meant twice the work, for he wouldn't let them forgo individual training, no, the team tactics came as additional training, but it was training that had put them in good stead, both in combat and, much to Thorin's chagrin, causing mischief.

It also meant that when they crested the hill and saw three large figures atop wargs closing in on one small boy, there was no need to speak, they simply reacted.

-:-

Fili felt a smug sense of satisfaction as his brother's smile faded, and the twinkle in his eyes became a deadly glint. His brother may love his jokes, and his stories—but more than anything he loved life and was particularly fond of keeping it.

There was no doubt in Fili's mind that his brother's arrows would find its mark, but he also knew he'd only be able to loose two, maybe three arrows before the element of surprise would be lost. It would all come down to the timing.

The first arrow struck the lead Warg in the throat, the second its rider, the third was heading directly towards the second warg when the beast turned and it and its rider reacted immediately with a murderous growl. They charged straight towards the two mounted attackers with the intent of taking them both down.

Filil steeled himself for what he knew would happen in the next few seconds, all too aware that it could easily determine the outcome of the fight. He pulled up slightly, letting Kili take the lead and loose his final arrow. Then everything flowed into what could easily be the most dangerous maneuver they'd been taught: when Kili's attack finished he would continue the charge, drawing the attacker's attention while Fili passed their attacker on the outside and brought his axe to bear

He watched as Kili ducked under a blow that would have unhorsed him, and as he moved past, Fili hefted his axe into the warg's rider's back.

As the warg turned towards the new threat, Kili had prepared his own follow through, slipping from his horse and thrusting upwards into the warg's unprotected belly.

It was a calculated risk, but since the odds of the horses staying to fight the wargs were about as good as the chances of Kili hitting the right note, Fili knew it was the only thing they could do. The warg fell, and Kili rolled away from it, carefully placing himself between the boy and the remaining orc.

A moment later Fili was again at his brother's side, and for that moment, everything was perfect. Then two more wargs appeared at the top of the next rise.


	3. Chapter 2: Nice doggie

**AN**: There is a story within a story here- something Kili tells the lad to pass the time... the question is: should it be in the story, or at the end?

Standard disclaimers apply - JRR Tolkien, New Line, Wingnut, WB, Peter Jackson... all have different rights. JRR gave them names, PJ gave them personality.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The wargs and riders sat there for a moment watching as the third turned his mount to the rise and left. There was no doubt in either brother's mind that they would be back, and in greater number.

"Kili?" Fili called nodding towards the lad. He kept his gaze focused on their surroundings, knowing that while the orcs might have left, they could also be circling around.

Kili reacted to the unspoken command and focused on the orcs' victim. As Fili stood watch, he knelt down to check on the lad.

The boy was human, probably no older than 15, more likely younger, and from the looks of things had been on the wrong end of a warg attack. As he moved to check the boy's pulse, he became very, acutely aware of a warning growl issuing from what he had thought was the boy's cloak.

He froze for a moment as the pelt stood on its own four legs and gave another warning growl this time baring its fangs to make its point clear.

"What's taking so long?" Fili asked after waiting what he thought was a reasonable amount of time.

"Give me a minute- his coat is growling at me…"

If the moment had not been so serious, Fili would have turned, but as it was he sighed. "Meaning?"

"Meaning hurt lad, hurt dog… I have to make friends with the dog if there's going to be any chance of helping the lad."

"Make it quick."

"Make it quick, he says," Kili quipped to the dog. "Have you ever tried making friends with a hurt, overly protective dog—it's not a 'make it quick' kind of thing."

Kili smiled and focused on the dog. "Easy there," he said softly, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff. "Yeah, I know there's orc blood there… sorry about that… but it's not me…"

He waited for the dog to move closer, focused on its body language—looking for any hint of distrust or aggression, all the while keeping his voice soft and kind, letting the dog not only get a sense of scent, but also a sense of who he was, and what his intentions were.

He let his gaze slip to the lad for a moment and missed the dog step closer with a warning growl. He looked back up and cocked his head. "You know I'm not going to hurt him," he said softly. "You know he's hurt…"

When the dog growled again, Kili's eyes narrowed slightly, his tone slightly annoyed but still soft, as if the dog were being dense. "Now, let me look at it…"

He watched as the dog looked first to him, and then to his owner, but this time Kili could see that uncertainty was giving way to acceptance. The key was to not move too fast, but with orcs on the loose that wasn't really an option.

-:-

Fili strained his senses, trying to tune out his brother's voice so he could listen for signs of impending attack. They were wasting valuable time. He watched as his brother's horse, too stupid to run away from the wargs, searched the ground for something to graze on while they waited.

Still listening for signs of trouble, he moved quickly to the horse and took its lead, cursing his own horse for being too sensible to stay. At least they had one horse between them.

"Kili?" He didn't want to rush his brother, but he knew the orcs wouldn't stay away soon, not with injured prey, and the scent of blood in the air.

When his brother didn't answer right away, he felt his pulse rate increase and spared a look behind him, only to be rewarded by the vision of the dog licking Kili's hand and laying down next to its master.

He let his breath out and again scanned the horizon. Time was running out. A moment later he heard the sound of wargs calling to one another. They were once again on the prowl.

"Kili!" He called, drawing his brother's name out into a warning.

Kili looked up at him and shook his head. He didn't even have to speak. There was no way the boy would survive a ride and with only one horse their options were severely limited.

-:-

Kili quickly scanned the area, trying to find a defensible position. He offered up a prayer to those who watched over lads and puppies, although right now that job looked like it had fallen to him and his brother. Kili tried to find any sign of a cave, or a culvert—anything that would give them a defensible position against the attacking orcs.

His prayers were answered in the form of a small fissure in the rock wall behind them. He nodded towards it, then picked up his bow and knocked another arrow.

Fili followed his brother's gaze and saw the fissure, without a word he moved to the wall and looked inside the fissure.

"It's going to be tight," Fili told him as he joined Kili. "Room for you, the boy and the dog."

Kili froze, studying his brother.

Fili met his gaze. "One of us has to stay here, and one of us has to try and get help. We have a shelter with a kill pocket and one horse. You are the better archer… I'm the better rider."

Kili's eyes narrowed as he slung his bow and picked slipped his hands under the boy's shoulders. "I'm not arguing," he began as Fili tucked the boy's feet under his arm.

As they lifted and carried the boy to the fissure Kili continued. "I'm just saying 'I don't like it.'"

When they got to the fissure, Kili eyed it suspiciously then turned so that he could slip inside.

"I don't like it either little brother, but it's the best we can do."

They continued their conversation as they got the boy situated.

"It's not like we can just leave him here…"

"I know that too. I just… Just be careful."

Their eyes locked for a moment and then Fili nodded. "See you soon."

That said Kili followed his brother back out, holding his horse's reins while his brother mounted. As Fili headed away from him, Kili moved back to the opening, keeping the rocks to his back.

He remained there watching his brother's back until he crested the next rise and vanished from sight. He let his breath out slowly as he reentered the crevasse. Of all the things Kili hated: he hated waiting the most.


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting

**A/N **: This is a short chapter because what follows after includes a story that Kili is telling to the boy while they wait. It's a little long, and I wanted to keep that all together (and am currently editing)... so... stay tuned for 'The houndsman's daughter' to be told in the next chapter.

Standard disclaimer applies, this work is based on characters and worlds created by JRR Tolkien, Brought to life by Peter Jackson through movies owned by WB and New Line (and anybody else who has rights) ... it is not meant to claim anything other than my affection for the characters and world in question...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Fili found himself synching his breath to the horse's as he waited for a moment before putting his heels to the beast's flank. He wanted to make sure he was riding away from the wargs rather than straight into their waiting maws. He was eternally thankful that he was on his brother's horse. His own was headstrong and it would have been a fight to run away from battle.

Kili's horse on the other hand was the perfect combination of 'too stupid to know he's in danger' and 'stupid enough' to trust his rider and, most importantly, he was fast.

Once the Wargs began closing in, Fili saw his path and urged the horse on without a further thought. He laughed to himself. This was not one of his carefully thought out plans, no, this was one of Kili's 'think on your feet and keep running' maneuvers—and it was exactly what they both needed if they were going to survive.

He offered up a quick prayer that his brother would be all right, and promised himself that he was going to have a long talk with his horse after this was through.

-:-

Kili held his breath as he heard the warg howls grow louder and then fade away, knowing all too well they were now close on his brother's trail. He also had no doubt that they knew that he and the boy and the mongrel for that matter, were somewhere nearby but they were stationary, and the mobile prey was more dangerous, and far more enjoyable to hunt.

As their cries died down, he heard the boy let his breath out in relief.

"We're safe for now," he told the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see to your wounds… then we can talk."

"But… light…" the boy objected.

Despite the situation Kili smiled. He was glad the boy couldn't see as well in the darkness as he could, because the smile had a definite feral side.

"Don't worry," Kili assured him. "I can see fine."

The boy settled back down. "Then… you're not human?"

"No, lad, I'm a dwarf."

He was surprised how well the boy took the news, but before he could ask the boy how or why he was so calm, the boy answered his question, "Rys likes you… he doesn't like just anybody."

"Rys?" Kili asked the boy, a smile coming to his face. "I had a friend once who had a dog named Rys. Mind you, that was a long time ago."

"I think Momma's always had a dog named Rys, and she always sends him after me when I go to watch the flock. She says he's to keep me company, but I think she's afraid I'd get lost without him."

Kili smiled and nodded. "Family is like that. They know you can take care of yourself, but they're afraid that the rest of the world won't, or worse that the worst the world has to offer will find you."

The boy looked outside the cave and nodded. "Like orcs…"

Kili nodded. "Like orcs, and goblins and wargs… but also brigands, avalanches… wolves."

He smiled when, rather than put off by the list, the child was intrigued. "I bet you have some good stories to tell. Momma only tells stories about dogs and how she met our dad—and how Granpa Unbardacil hated Granpa Caerdwyn… and how they had to fix that so they could be together… you know… mushy stuff."

Kili laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"She's a girl. Girls don't do anything exciting…"

Kili's eyebrows rose at that and he shook his head. "I don't know about your people—but I know my mother did many exciting thing in her day —and I knew a woman named Kareswen, who did something very exciting on this very mountain, very exciting, and very, very brave."

The boy perked up at this. "Momma's name is Kareswen… I wonder if she was named after her…"

Kili laughed. "If your mother is Kareswen Caerdwyn and your father is Addrunyc Umbardacil, then this is a story about them."

The child's shoulders sagged. "This is going to be a mushy story isn't it?"

Kili's eye twinkled as he confided, "this is before they got all mushy. When they were about your age —and a young dwarf ran away from home and got himself and them into a lot of trouble."

Sensing the boy could use something to keep his mind off his wounds as Kili dressed them, the dwarf stared outside for a moment, thinking back to his childhood when he and Fili had just arrived in Ered Luin.

"It started with a dog…"


	5. Chapter 4: The Houndsman's Daughter

**AN: **The following is the story Kili tells the lad while they wait. sections in italics are what is happening around them. The story is not 'key' to the story or Ered Luin, but it explains a few things... If you're not interested in hearing Kili's story, I'd recommend the summary at the end of this chapter

Standard disclaimer is still in play.

* * *

The** Houndsman's Daughter**

The Lord of Erid Luin was a proud man, and more than his hawks and his fine horses, he loved his dogs. They were of a royal breed, and when it came to those dogs, nothing was spared.

The houndsman bred and cared for the beasts and, having no sons, his daughter helped him in his craft. The Lord, for the most part, ignored this—as long as the girl was not seen, was not considered an official part of the process, he was happy to ignore her and allow her to assist her father.

Every time there was a litter, the Lord would take his pick, sometimes taking the whole litter as his, sometimes dismissing them and deigning them "inferior." The inferior dogs were often sold outside the city, for the Lord wanted no reminder of their 'disappointment, but when one runt was born, the houndsman saw the dog's spirit—and his daughter's love for the dog and he let her keep him.

The Lord was partially offended, since he would still catch sight of the dog within the walls of Ered Luin and of course, it was always in the company of his houndsman's daughter. He wished the dog banished, but he knew that he had left it to the houndsman to dispose of the dog as he saw fit, and he couldn't go back on his word.

And so, he ignored the dog, like he ignored his houndsman's daughter—and all was right in his world.

The dog's name was Rys.

-:-

_Kili paused in the story, smiling as the boy's hand went to the dog's flank and the dog yawned and stretched out at the boy's side. The dog looked nothing like Rys, but in personality, the dog was so like Rys it wasn't funny._

_Kili remembered the first time he had held his hand out to Rys, he remembered nervously waiting for the dog's response, and he remembered Kareswen talking him through how to read the dog, and let him know—they were friends. _

-:-

And Rys had maybe three people in the world he cared about more than himself—no… four. It was four people Rys 'looked to,' and the first was Kareswen Caedwyn. The second was a young apprentice warden, the fletcher's son Addrunyc Umbardacil and the third was a 5 year old dwarf lad… named Kiliaren.

Now Kareswen's was the first touch other than his mother's, that Rys knew—and when he was welped, it was Kareswen who comforted him, and kept him warm. Hers was the first face he saw every morning, and the last he saw every night, and he would have done anything for her.

The fletcher's son, would come every day to retrieve the hounds that were to accompany him in the forest that day, and every day he would greet Rys, with a rough pat to the side and a call of 'good-boy.' In Addrunyc, Rys saw more than the cheerful face—he saw someone who he knew would risk his own life to protect that of his mistress, and Rys knew the more people that were looking out for them, the safer they all would be.

As for Kiliaren, he had just moved to Ered Luin from lands far away, and all he wanted was to go home- but he had no home to go back to, and so he stayed in Ered Luin. And it wasn't until he'd seen Rys, that he even knew what he was missing, or that it was not a place, but knowledge that he belonged.

Every day, Kiliaren's uncle would go to work at the forge, and every day Kiliaren would be left in the care of his older brother, Filiaren. Filiaren probably missed home even more than Kiliaren, but he wouldn't say anything about it—it was his job to keep his brother safe, and happy—and he knew Kiliaren would be unhappy if he knew just how unhappy his brother truly was.

And so, Filiaren became Rys' friend through his kinship and protectiveness of Kiliaren. It was as if Rys had seen something special in him—some sort of kinship, for the protectiveness Filiaren felt for his brother, Rys felt as well.

-:-

_Kili paused, he had been so hurt—so angry back then. He'd been lost, without even knowing it, and poor Fili had done his best but it wasn't enough. There was nothing he could have done. It wasn't his fault their mother had died. It wasn't his fault they had been forced to move._

_His brother had been subject to the same cruel fates, but Fili had been his whole world, and when it turned upside down, it had to be Fili's fault. _

_Kili had been too young and he always regretted the pain he put his brother through_

-:-

Now, Kiliaren was young, even by human standards and he didn't understand a lot of things, but he did understand that Rys was beautiful, and he wanted Rys as a friend. While his uncle was dubious, and his brother worked very hard to neither discourage, nor encourage him, Kiliaren was sure that Rys would like him.

With the confidence only a five year old possesses, Kiliaren decided that he was going to make friends with Rys, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not his uncle, nor Filiaren—this was something only he could do… with a little help from a friend.

Now, Kiliaren was small, and young, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in determination—and once he set his sights on making friends with Rys, nothing could stand in his way. Not the six foot high gate between the street and the kennel. Not the dogs that roamed the fenced in yard, not even his brother's attempts to keep him safe at home could thwart him.

To hear Filiaren tell the story—you'd swear his little brother could walk through walls.

-:-

_Kili paused, listening for signs of trouble outside, then settled back before continuing._

-:-

Now Kiliaren was fearless—not that he was brave, mind you, he simply didn't know any better. He saw Rys, and only Rys, and to this day I could not tell you how he managed to not only slip past Filiaren and his uncle, but the gate from his house to the road—and then from the road through the gate to the Lord's own kennel.

All I can tell you is that fate favors the bold, and dogs that are well cared for, know what should be protected.

The Lord's dogs watched him as he toddled and teetered his way to where Rys sat waiting for his mistress to bring him breakfast. Either the dogs did not notice him, or dismissed him as too young to pull their tails and too small to be anything other than something that needed protection or they simply knew that five year old children were off limits.

However it happened, luck was on his side that day and he made it all the way to the handler's cottage without incident.

He had managed to get within two feet of the dog when he heard a voice behind him, telling him, "You should not approach a strange dog like that."

He froze, and though the words were said without malice, the words made him want to cry. The girl who had spoken was Kareswen. She knelt down, so she was at the same height of the lad, and for a moment if felt as if she was sensing everything there was to know about him.

"His name is Rys," she finally said. "And if you would like—I will tell you how to make friends with him. Would you like that?"

Kiliaren nodded, not trusting himself to speak. All too often older kids and adults would just stare blankly at him until Filiaren or his uncle would translate what he was trying to say into something they could understand.

"First," she said. "You smell." Again, her voice was without malice and even as Kiliaren started to react, instinctively knowing those were the start of an insult, he also sensed that she was imparting great wisdom upon him.

"We all do. I smell of the kennel, of earth and water; of red meat and dogs… these are the smells of home to Rys.

"You smell," she said again, wrinkling up her nose slightly as she sniffed the air around him before continuing, "of wood smoke, and candles. Your scent is like pipe smoke and smelted metals… these are not familiar to him- and so the first thing you do… is let him smell you."

Kiliaren nodded, his eyes fixed on the dog in question.

"Hold out your hand for him to smell you—to learn your scent."

And though he was scared, Kiliaren did as Kareswen said. But when Rys moved closer he went to pull away his hand—afraid of what the dog would do.

"No,' she told him, if possible, her voice was even softer, more soothing.

-:-

_It was the same voice Kili had used on this Rys as he tried to convince the dog to let him help, and as he told the tale, he remembered the sensations of his first meeting with Rys. He remembered being scared, and then the tickle of Rys' cold wet nose touching his skin, and the thrill as the nose was replaced, not by the teeth he feared by a rough tongue that licked his hand. _

-:-

It was at that moment that Kiliaren discovered the joy of being loved completely by someone other than his family, for the dog knew nothing of his past or his future. The dog didn't care who he was, or who he would be—he loved Kiliaren for who he was at that very moment.

-:-

_The boy shifted uncomfortably, and Kili checked his bandages to make sure there was no seepage. Red tinged the bandage on the boy's leg so he wrapped another bandage around it._

_ "Dogs are like that," the lad told him, patting the dog as he spoke._

_"Yes," Kili said with a gentle smile. "That they are." _

-:-

Now, there was a problem, several in fact with Kiliaren being in the kennels. Firstly, his uncle didn't know he'd left the house, let alone the yard. Secondly, his brother knew he had gone somewhere—but he didn't know where and thirdly, and most importantly, the Lord of Ered Luin had picked that very day to visit the kennels, and while he loved his dogs, he was not overly fond of children.

In fact, he was of the opinion that children should be neither seen, nor heard until they were at least fifteen and at that point they should be quietly working or studying. So, the very last thing he wanted to see was a five year old dwarf-child, with his houndsman's daughter and the mongrel he hated even more than children, in his kennels surrounded by his dogs.

Fortunately his guard had the foresight to trumpet his arrival and as her father went to the gate to greet the lord, Kareswen gathered up Kiliaren and Rys and quickly took them through the cottage to the back door and slipped out the back gate before they were seen.

Now, Kiliaren was young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew there was a reason Kareswen had suddenly grabbed him and carried him out the door, and he didn't complain until she had set him down on his own feet outside the kennels.

Unfortunately for Kareswen, Filiaren had witnessed this strange interaction, and knew that his brother did not like being carried by anyone, and quickly went to his brother's aid.

"Step away from my brother," he growled with as much force as a ten year old dwarf could muster- which was considerable considering how protective Filiaren was of his little brother, and while Kareswen backed away her hands to her sides to indicate she meant no harm, Rys stepped forward demonstrating just how much force a two year old dog can muster when he feels his mistress is threatened.

More likely than not, this whole situation could have been resolved in that moment if the boys' uncle had not witnessed the standoff, and the Lord had not heard the growl of an angry dog next to His Kennel and the equally angry bellow from one of his city's blacksmiths.

Now, being a dwarf, Kiliaren's uncle was not big by any man's standards—but he was quite imposing and threatening because he was a warrior first and foremost. Rys saw the threat and reacted immediately focusing on the uncle and trying to place himself between Kareswen and the obvious threat. Kareswen tried to pull Rys away from the charging dwarf, but he fought her tooth and claw, until she finally pulled the dog to her, shielding it with her own body.

Suddenly Kiliaren wriggled out of his brother's embrace and placed himself between his uncle's swing and Rys's growl.

Even as Filiaren raced to pull his brother out of the way, their uncle pulled his swing.

Relieved, Kiliaren toddled to Rys and Kareswen and patted the girl's shoulder. "Kareswen… friend," he said, or tried to, for Kareswen was never sure exactly what he'd said, but his brother and uncle seemed to understand. Next he patted the dog, and said, "Rys… friend."

Unfortunately, the damage had been done, the peace had been broken, and children had been seen, heard and identified as the source of the problem by the city's Lord himself—and so there was no escaping the Lord's justice.

Now the Lord was stern, and he truly did not understand children—for if he had he would not have doled out his punishment so readily for something that even Kiliaren's Uncle agreed, was nothing more than a misunderstanding—but the Lord was not unnecessarily cruel… and his punishments involved lessons in responsibility and honest labor.

For one week, they were to work in the fields outside the city. Karswen and Filiaren were to carry the water for the field hands, and Kiliaren was to dip the ladle into the water and hand it to each worker as they needed it. For the following week, after the seeds had been sewn, they would spend their nights in the field, keeping the 'vermin' from eating the seeds, although, in deference to his age, Kiliaren was only required to spend one hour each night in the field.

While Kiliaren's uncle did not feel the punishment entirely fit the crime, he did agree that Kiliaren needed to learn not to run off without telling anyone where he was going and Filiaren needed to learn to tell his uncle when something was amiss, such as his brother being missing… and so he agreed to the punishment, with several provisos of his own.

The most devastating to Kiliaren was the fact that he was never to go to the Kennels again, and he was never to play with his friend Rys again. This in and of itself would not have been that bad—if his brother were speaking to him, but Filiaren wasn't speaking to him, not like he usually did. No, Filiaren was angry that he was being punished for something that was obviously Kiliaren's fault.

The first day was hard work, and by the end of the fourth day Kiliaren could barely walk. He had remained silent during the day—accepting his punishment for running out, but at the same time saddened that his brother and Kareswen were being punished alongside him. He had tried to speak up, to tell the Lord what had happened that that it was all his fault, but his words were either too garbled, or too insignificant for the lord.

The worst part was the fact that Filiaren remained silent until that evening as they were heading back to Ered Luin after yet another miserable day in the fields. Kiliaren could barely lift his feet he was so tired, and he ended up tripping over one of the carefully tilled rows and almost stepped in a gopher hole as he tried to right himself. He fell and it was almost more than he could take.

But at this Filiaren forgot his anger with his brother. He dropped the bucket he'd been carrying and knelt down beside his brother, righting him. He brushed the dirt off of Kiliaren and checked for any injuries and didn't relax until he was sure his brother was all right.

It was as if the floodgates had opened up and everything young Kiliaren was feeling came bursting forth. He apologized to his brother for not telling him where he was going, for getting them all in trouble, for making their uncle angry at them… and he apologized to Kareswen when he realized that while she had no big brother who looked after her and was her best friend—she had Rys… only because of him she didn't, at least not during the day—for a dog would have wrought nothing but trouble in the fields, and Kiliaren wasn't allowed near Rys.

-:-

_Kili paused in his story. That loneliness had been the longest four days of his life, and while that one moment did much to salve his heart, and his brother's, there was still more hurt and loneliness to follow._

_ He listened for a few moments, making sure there was no sign of the orcs' return and then settled back again when he was sure the boy was not in any further distress._

-:-

I'd like to say that that was the end of the tension, but it wasn't. The Lord of Ered Luin was an observant man, and when he saw that Kiliaren was growing dangerously weary—and that he and his brother had made amends, he decided to be lenient on Kiliaren, giving him time off from the punishment, for the Lord of Ered Luin was also shrewd and he knew that such kindness would only make the punishment that much worse for the other two… or so he thought.

At first the plan worked, for Filiaren and Kareswen had that much more work to do, and by the time Filiaren returned home, it was all he could do to eat before collapsing into bed, and Kiliaren sat there with too much pent up energy and no one to share it with. The first night Filiaren was dead to the world. The second, he didn't even manage to make it to the table before he fell asleep—and still he had to go back in the morning.

And through it all, Kiliaren knew that it was his fault his brother was so tired—and yet, being so much younger, he still had trouble controlling his impulses. And so, Filiaren would return to work the next day, more tired than when he'd left—and so it continued until the first day of the second week of punishment, where he spent the day in the field, and then stayed to guard the field from rats.

At first Kiliaren appreciated the change, for he was once again allowed to be with Filiaren, if only for an hour while they worked, but when he saw what the punishment was doing to his brother, it broke his heart, and he tried, oh so very hard to be good, to be brave.

When his time was up, Kiliaren tried to stay, but the Lord had made sure that there was someone to take him home after his hour of standing watch, and that someone was Addrunyc Umbardacil, the fletcher's son and apprentice to the Lord's Warden.

He arrived precisely on the hour, leading his horse to the worker's tent where the trio waited. He introduced himself to Filiaren and Kiliaren, and promised Filiaren that he would see his brother safely to their uncle's care. To Kareswen he said nothing, and took his leave, placing Kiliaren on his horse and leading it back to the road before mounting behind the young dwarf.

Over the next week they fell into a routine, and Kiliaren could almost convince himself that everything was all right, but if anything, his brother had even less energy and worse, his sleep was restless for he saw rats in the shadows, even when they weren't there.

From the looks of things, Kareswen had not fared any better, for she was tired when she greeted the brothers each evening, and the stony silence between the houndsman's daughter and the fletcher's son was a dark and growing thing.

When Kiliaren asked Addrunyc about it, all he would say was that their fathers had forbidden them from having anything to do with the other, and when he asked Kareswen, she told him that… it all started with a dog.

-:-

_Kili again paused, listening for signs of trouble form outside. Once he was sure they were still safe, he continued, hoping his brother would find help soon. He did not want to die in a cave—or at the end of an orc spear, and the idea of his brother passing that way filled him with dread._

_ He offered up a prayer for his brother's well being and resumed the tale._

-:-

Now Kiliaren didn't understand how hard the work was guarding the field, but he learned very quickly how deeply it had affected his brother. After the first night Filiaren could barely move when he got home. The second morning he fell asleep in the bath. The third Kiliaren was awakened when his brother, in the throes of a nightmare had backed himself into a corner and stared out at imagined eyes watching him from every corner of the room.

He was unsure what was happening, but he was thankful that he only had to spend one hour a night in the field. The worst part was the fact that his brother was exhausted, which only seemed to make him that much crosser.

And then their Uncle was called away to work with the Lord's horses in the valley, where they trained, leaving the boys in the care of their 'uncle' Dwalin. Now Dwalin was a fine friend, and a great warrior—but he did not know much about watching over a dwarfling as young as Kiliaren, especially one that had a tendency to wander off.

Kiliaren hated what the punishment had done to his brother, and even worse—it was all his fault. If he hadn't run off—none of this would have happened, and although Filiaran never blamed his brother directly, Kilaran couldn't stand seeing his brother so tired, and the nightmares were just too much. Filiaren was his protector, his hero… and he was hurting because of him.

The unfairness of it all weighted heavily on Kiliaren and somehow he got it into his head, that none of this would have happened if her were back home—and so he devised a plan. He would run away, and go back where it was safe. If he was lucky, Filiaren would follow him, and then they would both be safe… such is the reasoning of a five-year-old dwarf.

Now, I'm not saying he was right, and I'm not saying he was wrong, but when he decided to act on his decision, he set things into motion that changed the lives not only of Kiliaren and his family, but that of Kareswen Caerdwyn and Addrunyc Umbardacil… your mother and father…

-:-

_Kili paused when the boy let out a small gasp, he was about to check again for injuries when the lad shook his head. "So… Momma is the Kareswen of your story? And Da? But… they've never not-spoken…"_

_ Kili snorted. "Oh believe me—they avoided each other, rarely spoke and if they did, it was either terse… or an argument."_

_ The lad looked over at him, trying to read his expression in the dark, and Kili pursed his lips to keep from laughing outright when the boy said, "Now I know you're making this up."_

_ It took Kili a few moments to bring his laughter under control before he could begin again._

_ "Wait and see…"_

-:-

Now, for being as young as he was, Kiliaren did have a plan. He knew that with his uncle away, and Fili working in the field, there would be a time when he could slip out and no one would be the wiser. But he also knew that once they did figure It out, his brother, and his uncle along with all his adopted uncles would come looking for him and that meant that they too would go back home, and they would see how much better it was there, and they would all be happy.

And so, while his 'uncle' Dwalin thought he was sleeping, Kiliaren slipped out of the house with nothing more than a loaf of bread, some cookies, a waterskin and his cloak.

Kiliaren may have been foolish, and his heart may have been in the right place, but he was not a fool, and he did have a plan… for a caravan was leaving the city that very morning and its next stop was home to Kiliaren. So he found a wagon, stacked high with goods and crept inside and promptly fell asleep, it was, after all, going to be a long journey and Kiliaren had learned that it went quicker if you rested.

What Kiliaren didn't know, couldn't even imagine was the reaction his brother had to his leaving. Filiaren tried not to panic when he woke at mid day and found his brother gone. Dwalin had simply assumed that when he put Kiliaren to bed he would stay there, and suddenly the last two weeks caught up with Filiaren and he realized that while he had been lost in his own suffering, he had missed his own brother's pain, and fear.

First, he searched the house then he awoke Dwalin, for it was their rest day and Dwalin had decided to sleep in. Word spread quickly of the missing Dwarf, to the point the Lord was forced to react. He announced that since the child had a history of wandering off—it was his family's responsibility to find him and he would not allow his resources to be used in searching for a child who was most likely bothering some craftsman at his trade.

Filiaren had been about to speak up, to ask what he was allowed to do when searching for his brother, when Kareswen put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. As the crowd dispersed she led Filiaren over to her father.

Now, by this time Kareswen was one of the few humans Filiaren trusted because he had worked beside her in the field and they had kept the rats at bay side by side for two weeks, but he did not trust the Lord of Ered Luin, or any of his men since their help had been denied him at the whim of the Lord, so when she took him to her father, the houndsman, Filiaren was anxious to be on his way.

When the houndsman spoke, his words were almost exactly what Filiaren expected to hear, though the houndsman's meaning was something else entirely.

"Girl," the houndsman said. "Why do you bring him here, when you have heard the Lord's orders.? None of his resources are to be used in the search. "

When Kareswen gave the slightest of nods, Filiaren saw the sparkle in the Houndsman's eyes, as if he had just shared a secret joke with his child.

Again, Filiaren stopped and started to ask what he was allowed to do, but the Houndsman held up his hand and spoke. "The more specifics you ask, the less leeway you have for interpretation," while the man's words were quiet, there was a twinkle in his eyes as his daughter all but dragged Filiaren away from her father and headed back to his uncle's home.

Filiaren was about to fight Kareswen when he realized she was not taking him to his home, but to hers. "Rys has your brother's scent," she said once they were out of earshot. "And he likes your brother. If anyone can track him—it's Rys."

"But the Lord…"

"The Lord of Ered Luin said we could not use his resources in the search for your brother—but as you know he does not think of Rys as his… nor does he have any use for children."

As Filiaren realized what she was saying, he finally felt hope in finding his brother.

-:-

_Kili paused, once again checking for danger before continuing. He had never seen his brother's reaction to his running away, only heard and pieced together what had happened from what he heard from others and what Fili had been willing to tell him. But he had never pictured his brother being frantic about anything, least of all finding him, especially the five year old terror that he used to be._

_It was Dwalin who set him straight and told him just how worried his brother had been, and if Kili had been thinking back then, really thinking not reacting to what he thought was going on—he never would have left. But he had been five, with a five year old's understanding. He didn't understand that the move had been as hard on his brother as it had been on him, perhaps more so because he understood what was happening as a ten year-old who'd lost his last surviving parent, and had a younger brother to worry about._

_Kili tensed slightly as he caught the sound of a howl in the distance and the dog sat up and gave a slight growl in the back of his throat. The wargs were returning. Despite himself he let out a shaky breath. Either Fili had found refuge and maybe help, or he was now alone in the world… alone with an injured human… and a dog named Rys._

_Why did these things always start with a dog, he found himself randomly wondering as he prayed Fili was all right. Thorin would never forgive them if they failed to make it to the Shire._

_"Did they find him?" The boy asked, hoping for a little more time to not think about the wargs and the orcs._

_Kili smiled. "Oh, they found him all right- and a whole lot more." _

-:-

Now, is probably a good time to mention that the Lord or Ered Luin had many enemies: people he had chased out of the city, neighboring cities that did not agree with his approach to rule, brigands and a rather unseemly mercenary lord, known as the Bane of Erech, whom he had refused to pay when the mercenary had failed to perform his duties as required.

And so Kiliaren left the city of Ered Luin, in the back of a heavily laden wagon, with no idea that he was heading towards a meeting with the Bane of Erech, because the caravan was not the usual supply caravan following the trade routes, no—this particular caravan had been the Bane or Erech's creation and they had delivered a lot more than supplies to the city of Ered Luin. It had, if plans went accordingly, included a special delivery that would destroy the town from the inside out.

Now, the Bane of Erech and his men were camped in the Lord's forest, so it was not surprising when their men returned with the warden's apprentice as their prisoner. And, it was quite unfortunate that they had decided to ill-treat the apprentice, for as they forced him to march into the camp and pushed him to the ground, Kiliaren had awoken from his nap and had just started to extricate himself from the wagon when he saw them threatening his friend.

For though Kiliaren was only five, he did have a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong—he just didn't have the wisdom needed when dealing with people like the Bane of Erech and his men. To his credit, the lad did managed to startle more than a few of Bane's men, and he landed a fairly decent kick to the shins of the man who had been about to hurt Addrunyc, but … well… he was only five and he was rather easily caught, and so Kiliaren found himself trussed up like his friend and unceremoniously tossed to the ground next to Addrunyc, who was still trying to gather his wits about him, having been pulled from his horse rather abruptly when he'd been captured.

Because of the time he'd spent in the field, and the subsequent rides to the keep, Kiliaren knew Addrunyc well enough to know he would do what he could to protect him, and so he wasn't entirely scared, but by then, he just wanted to go home, and this time by 'home', Kiliaren meant Ered Luin, for Kiliaren wanted his brother, and his uncle and his adopted uncles, and wherever they were—that was truly home.

More than anything else, he wanted his brother, for Filiaren knew how to make things better and Kiliaren knew that sitting on the cold ground, with his hands tied in front of him, and his friend laying hurt beside him, with a bunch of men talking about how to 'deal with them', was a situation that could use a lot of improvement…

-:-

_Kili closed his eyes. Fili had not let him down then, and he knew his brother would do everything he could to protect him now. _

_The wargs were getting closer, and he placed his arrows carefully in front of him. He would be able to hold them off for a while, but when the arrows were gone—he would be forced to fight with shield and sword—and there was very little room for sword play in the small fissure. _

_He drew a slow breath to calm himself and prepare for what was to come. Flashes of the past came to him, of Rys leading his brother to him, and Fili and Kareswen making enough of a mess of the camp that they were able to escape. He remembered the Kareswen and Fili helping Addrunyc onto a horse and placing Kili in front of him, and telling him to ride._

_He remembered Addrunyc trying to argue, but then, like now, there was only one logical choice. Then Addrunyc was the horseman, and he was too injured to run, and Kili was far too small and young… … and now, they had an injured lad to protect, and Fili was the better rider… He didn't like it then, and he didn't like it now—but he had learned a long time ago, that battle was not for your liking… only for your survival and making the best of it._

_He smiled remembering Addrunyc arguing with Kareswen, that it would be safer for her to ride out, and her admission that she did not know how to ride. He fingered his bow fondly; a determined grin on his face, for when their little adventure was over… Adrunnyc had sworn that the trio would learn to ride, and learn archery if he had to teach them himself… and so he did. _

_Kili drew a calming breath, his smile melting into a placid, yet dangerous grin. There was no story now, no moment but the moment they were in—the arrows before him and enemy without._

_From the sound he knew… the wargs had returned._

* * *

**CLIFF NOTES**: for those who don't want to hear Kili's story.

Kili and Fili knew the lad's parents when they all lived in Ered Luin a very long time ago. Kili killed time by telling a story, only he'd changed his name to Kiliaren and his brother's to Filiaren (and that could actually be their names... and it may or may not play something in later sequels to this tale)

Oh... and the wargs are back.


	6. Chapter 5: Seeking Help

**A/N** - And... Now from Fili's point of view...

* * *

**Chapter 05**

Fili found himself wishing more than once that he had his brother's skill with the bow. While he was a fair draw when standing— he knew that he would be more of a danger to himself than the orcs chasing him were he to attempt to shoot while riding.

That sort of trickery, he left to Kili, for his brother practiced such things until he could do them in his sleep. Fili knew that such things were beyond him and to try them now would be sheer folly. No, Fili knew he was at his best with sword and axe, fighting a standing battle or charging the enemy.

Fleeing was not something that came naturally to the young dwarf, and baiting enemies onward even more so. As it was he had to stay far enough ahead of the Wargs as to not get hurt, yet close enough for them to not grow tired of the chase and go back to find easier prey, in this case Kili and the lad.

Every move he made reminded him of the precarious situation they'd found themselves in. He knew Kili could take care of himself, but his brother only had so many arrows, and then he felt his heart sink as he thought of the quiver on his own back. He should have left his brother his arrows: it wasn't as if he'd be using them. He hoped Kili had enough arrows, but as his brother often pointed out: you could never have too many.

And so he found himself riding as quickly as he dared into lands he had not seen in over thirty years, trying to find a place where he could make a stand. If nothing else, a fight might cut their numbers and give Kili and the lad a better chance of survival, but that was a last resort and he knew it.

Despite his situation Fili felt a smile grace his lips and he laughed knowing that if he got himself killed trying to protect his brother, Kili would probably drag him back into the world of the living, just to give him a piece of his mind.

With that image in mind, he pressed on.

-:-

Fili had no idea how long or how far he'd ridden. Between switchbacks and directional changes, time had become a haze of one moment to the next. He could hear the sounds of the Wargs as they started to flank him behind the rise. He couldn't see them but they made sure he could hear them. He forced himself to remain calm, knowing that this was all part of their game – herd the pray, push it until it panicked and made a mistake.

He knew the lad had to have come from this area—they hadn't seen any sign of homesteads on their way along the road, in fact the lad had been the first person, other than themselves, they'd seen in almost three days. That meant the settlements had to be to the north and east of their original position, and he had tried to press on in that direction.

He had found the faintest of tracks left by a flock of sheep when he'd started out, but he had long since lost their trail. He hoped the herd animals were heading home, rather than into the waiting maws of the wargs, but he also knew that sheep were not the smartest of creatures by any extent of the imagination.

He prayed he'd picked the right direction, and pressed on. There was no going back.

-:-

As Fili crested yet another rise, he saw the lights of a small walled village ahead. He was about to veer away, to try and keep the orcs from following, when he saw the shadow of a human standing at the gate, holding a horse's reins. The horse was far too small for a human's mount and it took him a moment to realize it was his horse.

He could hear the change in the warg's growls. They were pressing their charge. He was left with two choices: make a stand now and die, or pray the humans were ready and could help. As he watched, the human held up a lantern, as if to signal him.

He paused only long enough to take it all in. Along the wall he saw movement and the hint of weapons aimed outward. The village was alert to the orcs' presence and the village would be his only source of aid for the lad he and Kili had found. Without further thought or hesitation he urged his brother's horse on and did not rein it in until he was well past the gate. He wheeled his horse around, watching for wargs or orcs to follow him. But all he saw was the gate closing behind him and watchful figures facing the way he'd come.

He was about to dismount when he noticed a human girl reaching for his reins to help him steady his mount. Fili was startled ,not by the girl's presence but rather her appearance. It was as if the girl had stepped out of his past, and though he knew it couldn't be, he called to her.

"Kareswen?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl looked up at him, frowned and then turned, calling out, "Momma!"

Fili was confused until a much older version of the girl strode towards them from the wall. When the woman met his gaze, the recognition he'd expected from the girl, shown in the woman's eyes. He had forgotten how much faster humans aged in comparison to dwarves.

"Fili?" The woman asked in surprise then looked from his mount to the one at the gate. He saw his own fear reflected in her eyes as she pieced together at least some of what happened. "Where's Kili?"

"Near the road to Ered Luin," he answered brusquely. "Just after it starts to rise from the plains, we found a lad too injured to ride. Kili is with him… there were… orcs."

When he saw the fear flash in Kareswen's eyes, he let his breath out slowly. "The lad is yours?"

She answered his question with a terse nod. "The dogs brought the flock in not ten minutes ago. The horse arrived soon after."

"We found a small opening in the rocks. Kili is with the boy… I did my best to lead them away, but with us behind the wall…"

He saw her finish the thought mentally and accept the dangers before giving a grim nod. With them safe behind walls, the hunting party would turn back, looking for easier prey: Kili and her son.

She turned calling to the gate, "Addrunyc! Marsal!… Kieran!"

Though her call did not betray her emotions, he could see it in the way she carried herself. For a moment, she was not a fully grown woman, but a scared child facing a field of rats with nothing more than a club and a torch.

Fili watched tensely as three men left the wall and headed towards them. He was once again surprised by how much more quickly humans aged when he saw Addrunyc, for there was no mistaking the former 'Warden's apprentice' as he joined them.

The second man, looked like any of the humans he'd met when he had worked in the fields of Ered Luin, world weary beyond his years, but a natural leader. He moved like one who knew what needed to be done and would do it, or see it done.

There was no mistaking the fact that the third man, much younger than the others, was Kareswen and Addrunyc's son. He had his mother's hair, but in stature and face, he was his father's son.

"Fili!?" Addrunyc said in surprise as he offered the dwarf his hand. He paused; about to ask a question then studied Fili's expression and the presence of the two horses and only one dwarf. His voice faltered as he realized who the second horse belonged to, only accenting the obvious absence of a certain dark haired, mischievous dwarf.

Fili smiled and gave a slight nod. "He was all right when I left him— He's in a small cave, if you can even call it that…"

"With Runnic," Kareswen added.

Fili could feel the tension and concern, and did his best to allay their fears. "The lad was injured and in no shape for riding," he began.

"You… left him!?" demanded the younger man, not allowing Fili to finish. "You left my brother out there… with wargs on the loose?"

Fili glared back up at the boy, son of friends or no, he would not accept that sort of insult, but before he could say a word, Kareswen was there, soothing her son in a way only a mother could, and her words cut to the quick.

"Kieran, "she said in half command, half soothing call, forcing the lad to look her in the eyes. "Fili left your little brother under the care and protection of his little brother. And if you think you're protective of Runnic… try adding thirty years to that and you have Kili. Fili has led the wargs away from your brother, to come and get help for him. And if you think his brother isn't up to protecting your brother—you'd be wrong."

On that she turned and smiled at Fili, a hint of past experience shining in her eyes. "Kili is even more deadly with a bow than your father."

She let her breath out, and turned towards her husband and the other man, Marsal.

Without missing a beat Addrunyc took over. "Fili, how far away are they and what shape is Runnic in?"

Fili nodded, it was time to focus on what needed to be done next. "He's on the road, just past where the flatlands give way to the hills- between the second and third rises… I don't know how long or far that is," he admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention; I was just trying to lead them away."

Addrunyc nodded. "It's not far- five miles at most."

"Five very long miles if Orcs and Wargs are on the loose," Marsal agreed. "And you say the lad was in no shape for riding."

"No," Fili answered truthfully. "But my brother will have done what he can to bind his wounds and make him ready."

There was no missing the exchange of looks and the concern of all present.

"We'll need a cart, fast horses and an escort," Fili said, planning the rescue as they spoke.

"We're going to have to leave people here to guard the wall," Marsal warned.

Addrunyc turned to Kareswen and nodded towards the wall.

She turned to Fili and gave him a quick impulsive hug before turning to her husband, and elder son. "You bring our boy back," she told Addrunyc. "And you," she added to Kieran. "You listen to your father. I'm not trading one son for another."

Despite himself Fili smiled, he knew all too well the look in the lad's eyes… and in Kareswen's.

He watched as Kareswen joined those manning the outer defenses, leaving them to plan the rescue.

-:-

Fili understood the need for caution, he understood that the humans had to divide their resources otherwise they'd be trading off one set of helpless targets for another as far as the orcs were concerned, but he didn't have to like it.

Every minute they delayed was one less minute his brother had. Part of him wanted to snap at them to hurry it up, but he knew they were all too aware of the dangers they were facing, and those they were putting on Kili and the lad, Runnic.

He was also quickly growing tired of the way Kieran was watching him. Finally, when the boy approached Fili turned and studied him, his smirk, a minor echo of his brother's broad, fun-loving grin, fell slightly when he saw a concern there he knew all too well. When the lad spoke, it was not what he expected.

"I'm sorry," Kieran said. "About earlier… I just… worry about Runnic. He's small for his age and he does tend to get himself into a lot of trouble."

Fili smiled, a slightly wry chuckle coming to his lips. "Aye, that sounds about like my brother, Kili," he admitted. "From the sound of things leaving the two of them together may become something we'll both regret."

Kieran gave a slight wince at the thought of someone giving his brother pointers on refining his god given talent for getting into trouble.

As a small knot of riders, along with a cart were moved into position, Fili took one last look around the small community, noting the small homes and the larger pens for animals. Many had locked themselves in their houses, while most stood a solemn watch along the stockade running around the community. He could make out Kareswen, armed with bow and arrow near the front gate. He had no doubt that Addrunyc had taught his children the craft, much as he had taught his brother Kili the basics—the only question was: how would they fair against living targets ready to kill them.

He prayed it didn't come to that, but he knew all too well what orcs on the loose would mean for any caught unawares.


	7. Chapter 6: The Elder Brother's Burden

**AN** - Finally got caught up - hope you enjoy.

Standard disclaimers still apply. Warner Brothers, MGM, Wingnut, Tolkien. They own em... I just play with them

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The elder brother's burden**

Kili tensed. The warg howls were closer now, and there was no mistaking the fact that they knew exactly where he and the boy were hiding. The only advantage they had now was the fact that the beasts could only enter the enclosed area one at a time, and their shoulders were far too broad to simply allow them to reach in and strike at them.

He knocked an arrow and waited, his tension was obvious, but his gaze was fixed and focused. He made sure that the lad and the dog were out of the direct line of sight and prepared for the coming battle. He carefully counted the arrows laid out before him. Twenty four arrows, twenty four shots he could take and then he would have to fight.

As he waited, Kili heard additional howls outside: the wargs were calling their pack mates to join them.

-:-

Fili did his best to remain calm as assignments were given and preparations were made. He checked the saddle on Kili's horse on more time. Although the beast was tired, it had already proven more reliable in a fight than his own mount.

As the last of the plans were ironed out and the supplies were loaded, he studied Addrunyc and his companions. The humans were an odd mix of age and build, but they seemed to know each other and their capabilities.

He forced himself not to pace. Normally he would have been the one trying to keep Kili from urging the rescue party on, but this was different. This was not preparing to go out on a routine patrol and this was definitely not a simple rescue mission.

There was no doubt in his, or anyone else's mind: they were riding into battle. Unfortunately, that meant more preparation. He suppressed a wry chuckle, knowing just how much he was acting like his brother right now. The fact that he'd been using his brother's tactics all night to deal with the orcs hadn't helped in the matter.

He'd be the first to admit, that Kili's technique of adapting to a fluid situation had served him well, but it had also taken a lot out of him, and after running fast and hard for what felt like hours, waiting was not something he could take with ease.

He noticed Kieran as he paced between the wagon and the horses, trying to be helpful and do anything other than sit there and think about his brother. That was something Fili could understand completely.

Something in the way the lad moved brought a slight smirk to FIli's lips. He recognized some of himself in the lad's tension and concern and realized he had much in common with Kieran, including, but not limited to the need to be underway.

As if he sensed Fili's gaze Kieran turned to him. "How can you remain so… calm?"

Fili smiled, and chuckled. "Years of practice," he assured the lad. "Years of practice."

"Thirty, as mother says?"

"Longer than that," Fili assured him. "And this… this is nothing in comparison to some of the things my brother has gotten himself into."

"Such as?"

"I wouldn't know where to even start," the dwarf admitted rolling his eyes.

There was a long silence between the two. Kieran spared a glance to the gate before studying his own hands. "It was supposed to be my turn out with the flock tonight—but Runnic… he knew I wanted to spend some time with my friends. So he got himself in trouble, knowing just how much trouble it would take so that he would be sent out to watch the flock in my stead."

Fili gave him a knowing smile. "Everyone thinks it's always the eldest looking out for the youngest—but they'd be wrong."

Kieran nodded. "But now…"

"Now you wish it had been you, and that is the elder brother's burden," Fili assured him, understanding even more Kieran's earlier outburst. "But there is nothing we can do about the past. Your brother volunteered to be out there. I left my brother in the position I felt was best… and we all must live with the consequences."

He was surprised when Kieran looked at him, with a slight frown. "No 'it's going to be all right'?"

"Not from me. Not tonight. Perhaps when we are back here with our brothers safe and sound—but… you are my friends' son, and I will not lie to you to make you feel better. We will do what we can, and pray it is enough."

Kieran thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

Fili nodded. It was the least he could do.

-:-

Kili tensed, glad the cave was still dark enough that the boy couldn't see the slavering jaws as the first warg tried to gain access. He drew back, focusing his entire being on three things – the arrow, the target and the distance between them. Without conscious thought he sensed the air movements around him and knew how it would affect the flight of the arrow.

He fired, allowing for the slight temperature changes that drew air into the cave to draw the arrow away from him and into his target. He smiled with cold satisfaction as the warg yelped and fell.

He wasted no time firing a second arrow into the beast before it could attack further or retreat, leaving room for another of its pack to take over. He knew the orcs would soon tire of the game and of allowing their precious beasts to bear the brunt of the attacks, but for now, he was satisfied that any success on their part would come at a high price.

He prayed Fili had escaped and not fallen to these vile creatures. With the number of wargs he could hear, he tried to convince himself that his brother had to have found shelter, otherwise there would not be as many, and they would not be so eager to seek him out: the sons of Durin did not surrender to death easily.

-:-

As the small rescue party made its way outside the walled town, Fili was not surprised to hear the yips and padding, not of wargs but a small pack of the very large mountain dogs that Kareswen's father had been famous for breeding.

While the dogs were maybe half the size of a warg, he knew they would die before they let one of the fell beasts anywhere near those they protected. He smiled, remembering seeing one of them take down a bear that threatened a flock without a moment's hesitation. Something told him they were going to need that kind of protectiveness if they were going to get Kili and Runnic back safely.

If nothing else, they would warn the small party if any of the wargs were waiting for them. As soon as the group was moving the dogs ranged out to the sides, covering the small group's flanks.

For the first time that evening, Fili allowed himself to feel hope.

-:-

Kili let his breath out slowly as he saw the pile of warg carcasses starting to move. He fought to keep his heart rate calm and steady. Adrenalin might help to fuel a berserker rage, but that rage had no place in archery. For now he needed to remain calm and focused. He could not give in to the battle frenzy his people were famous for, not yet.

Focusing on the movement he realized someone or something was moving them away to give them better access to the cave. With three wargs cut down, he knew the orcs would try something else he just wasn't sure what they would try.

Then he heard the guttural sounds of the orcs speaking common, for his benefit he was sure. "Burn them out!"

Kili looked at the boy and then at the entrance of the cave- there was nothing to burn here—but smoke would do them in just as easily as fire and the orcs knew it. He quickly drew his dagger and cut his mantle into pieces. As he worked, he spoke to the lad.

"They mean to smoke us out… have you anything you can wrap over your nose and mouth?"

The lad did his best to unwind an oversized rectangle of cloth he had wrapped around his neck, which Kili quickly helped him with.

Keeping an eye on the entrance he wet first the pieces of his mantle and then the boys' scarf, but as he handed it back, the lad shook his head.

"Use it— you can wrap it around your head and mouth or tie it easily… "

Kili gave the lad a grim smile, realizing for the first time that the lad could now see him. Dawn was coming, but would it be enough? Somehow he doubted it.

He quickly tied the scarf around his nose and mouth and handed the lad the pieces of his mantle. "Breathe through it… it will help filter the smoke."

The boy nodded then looked worriedly at the dog.

"Hold onto him, If he's your mother's dog… he'll stay with you and protect you, but you need to keep him away from the opening. I need to keep the area clear so I can shoot when need be.

Kili watched as the boy gripped the dog's collar, holding him closer. At least it would give the lad something to focus on while he dealt with the orcs and wargs he new would be coming for them.

'Fili,' he thought to himself as the smoke started filling the cave. 'Now would be a good time to ride in to my rescue.'

-:-

When they crested the final rise, Fili felt his heart stop. His first glimpse of the area where he'd left his brother only filled him with aching loneliness. He bit back a sob when he saw three crumpled forms in front of the cave entrance as smoke rose from behind them.

He'd taken a breath to deny what he had seen when he saw an arrow fly from the cave at one of the waiting wargs, and suddenly everything started to move again. Belatedly he realized that the forms were far too big to be those of his brother, Runnic and the dog.

He smiled as he saw another warg fall to his brother's arrows. With a battle cry he joined the riders from the village as they charged towards the orc's and wargs, As Fili swung his weighted blade he saw that time may have slowed Addrunyc, but he was still a force to be reckoned with.

They made quick work of the remaining orcs, but Fili knew it was time his brother really didn't have, not with the amount of smoke pouring into the cave as they fought. As he moved forward, he tried to remember the dimensions of the cave and how much air they would have before succumbing to the smoke.

He called to his brother, praying he was still conscious. Beside him Kieran surged forward, anxious to get to his own brother. He quickly grabbed the younger man and pulled him away from the opening as another arrow flew out of the cave.

While Kieran gave Fili a startled look Addrunyc bellowed, "Kili, I thought I taught you better than to fire blind!"

They were rewarded with a cough and a grumble from Kili. "I thought you had better sense than to step between an archer and his targets!"

Fili smiled. His brother's tone and answer told him what he needed to know. Kili was all right and more than ready to get out of there. He grabbed his shovel from his pack and quickly went to work burying the smoldering scrub in front of the cave.


	8. Chapter 7: Lads

AN: Standard disclaimers are still in play. Thank you for your support

* * *

-:-

Kili turned towards the lad and gave him a reassuring nod. They were almost out, but he knew better than to remove the scarf just yet, and he wanted to make sure the lad did the same.

"Won't be much longer," he promised as he began gathering his arrows and slipping them back into his quiver. He did, however keep one arrow at the ready 'just in case. '

If there was one thing his uncle had taught him it was the simple rule that you did not put away all your weapons after a battle until you were sure it was safe and the battle was actually over. Mr. Dwalin had always followed up that lesson with the fact that safe was a relative term, and in the wilds, nothing was really 'safe'. There was just 'an acceptable risk' and 'unacceptable risks,' so it was just better to always remain armed.

It was a very dwarvish approach to life.

He continued to breathe carefully through the scarf, trying not to imagine the smoke as a living breathing thing that was trying to take him over if he inhaled too much of it. He tried not to rush the rescue knowing that they had to make sure everything was safe before they could effectively deal with the fire. He was fairly certain they had dealt with the rest of the orks, but he couldn't help but feel relieved as the smoke stopped pouring into the cave and he saw Fili look around the corner.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" he heard his brother ask teasingly.

In answer Kili helped the lad to his feet and guided him out of the cave. The dog followed behind them.

-:-

As relieved as Fili was to see his brother, seeing was simply not enough, not after the night the two of them had had. He needed to verify that his brother was indeed none-the worse for wear. He knew that Kili was more than capable of taking care of himself— he had, after all just proven that. But it was hard for Fili to simply accept that his brother was all right.

He reached out a supporting hand and helped Runnic through the narrow opening before turning him over to Kieran. Once Runnic was handed off, Fili focused on his own brother.

As Kili stepped into the fresh air a coughing fit overtook him. Fili placed a comforting hand on Kili's back, trying to sooth the worst of it. He scanned the area, knowing the last thing his brother wanted right now was to be coddled. It was also the last thing he deserved. Fili was proud of what his brother had accomplished, he had, after all, held off an entire orc hunting pack, effectively protecting the injured lad and his dog and he had come away from it with nothing worse than a cough, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. It was, as he had told Kieran, what it was: the older brother's burden.

He was startled when he found his brother staring at him, his expression almost accusatory, but any complaint he would have made was lost in another round of coughing.

As Fili waited for Kili's coughing to abate, he saw Addrunyc make his way to them.

"If you'll come with us," Addrunyc urged, "Kareswen can give you something for the cough. After what you two have been through—it would probably be best to rest in the village, get a full and proper meal before you head on. It's the least we can do."

Fili smiled gratefully at the way Adrunyc had phrased his request. It wasn't a 'you need to rest,' but more of a 'you helped us, now let us express our gratitude.' He'd forgotten how diplomatic the former warden could be. When Kili looked up and nodded gratefully as he fought to catch his breath, Fili's smile grew into a satisfied smirk.

There would be no argument from Kili, and that alone made him thankful.

-:-

The return trip to the village took less than an hour during which time Kili's coughing fits had grown less frequent, but each one seemed to sap his strength to the point he had given up trying to talk. This worried Fili more than anything, but when his brother caught his eye, Fili was forced to laugh.

"How long," Kili asked fighting the urge to cough. "How long have you wished for something like this?"

"Like this?" Fili answered, feigning innocence. "Oh, you mean the, you not being able to talk at length about… anything that strikes your fancy? How old were you when you learned to make complete sentences?"

His smile, and the teasing twinkle in his eyes belayed the callousness of his words, and Kili couldn't help but laugh. When the laugh triggered another coughing fit, his only reaction was to laugh harder.

"Get your fill," he finally gasped. "For I fully intend on making you pay for that."

Fili smiled. "I look forward to it."

To his relief, Kili snorted and rode on. He knew full well that his brother would indeed make him pay, he just wasn't sure how, but knowing his brother it would creative and annoying—and more likely than not, both of them would laugh over it in years to come.

-:-

The group remained alert on the trek back, listening for any sign of ork or warg, or any alert from the dogs protecting their flanks, but the trip was uneventful. As they approached the gate, Fili could hear the call go out and breathed a sigh of relief as the gate opened and they entered the village under the watchful eyes of the archers manning the wall.

He had to laugh when his brother did not relax until he'd seen his horse in the coral with those of the villagers.

"You know, for a stupid horse, he seems far better suited for the trip we've had so far," Fili said as he stood behind his brother.

"I wonder," he his brother answered in a raspy voice that made them both cringe. "What that says about us."

Fili gave him a dubious smile and answered, "hopefully that we have a better sense of perspective."

Kili started to chuckle only to have it give way to another coughing fit.

Fili turned his attention to Runnic and the others, giving Kili some privacy but making no move to leave his brother's side.

He watched as Kareswen greeted her family and hugged Runnic tightly. It spoke volumes towards the lad's relief when he relaxed into his mother's embrace rather than fight it. Fili smiled as Kareswen directed Kieran to take his brother home, then looked up and met his gaze.

He gave a slight bow when he saw her mouth the words "Thank you."

Looking at Kili, he fully understood her feelings, and he remembered the same, silent thank you exchanged so many years ago, when they had first met she had helped him find his brother.

It was the least they could do.

-:-

The first thing Kili noticed was that, aside from the obvious physical differences, Kareswen had not changed, not where it really mattered. Once she was sure her son was safe, she made sure the dogs were seen to and their guests tended.

He had tried to wave her off, to assure her he was fine, for he'd seen the look in her eyes as she held her son, Runnic close after their return. But when his assurances were broken by a cough, she had been quick to send for the healer, and to see him quickly installed in a room with Runnic and given tea, laden with horehound and honey.

He smiled shaking his head.

"You haven't changed," he said teasingly between coughs.

She had looked at him then, and when she started to laugh it was as if the years were shed as well, and the same impish girl stood before him.

"I'm glad," she said teasingly. "That you remembered what I taught you about handling dogs."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Although… at first I mistook the dog for a very large fur cloak."

Kareswen chuckled and nodded. "He does do a very good impersonation of a big lump of fur just lying there. It's his natural state."

Kili nodded, happy to visit and joke with her until the physician arrived and banished everyone but his patients from the room.

"Dinner will be ready when he's done with you," Kareswen assured Runnic and Kili before taking her leave.

-:-

While the town's physician saw to his brother and Runnic, Fili did his best to help with the food preparation, which became more of a juggling act that kept Kieran and his sister Alayliah entertained than anything else.

While it did his heart good to see Kieran relax, he could still see the worry that clouded the teen's sight. He couldn't help but notice the way the Kieran tensed when his brother could be heard coughing in the other room, and he knew that the same could be said for him when Kili suffered another coughing fit.

He smiled as he slipped one of his knives out of a boot, made quick work of deboning the meat he'd been working and was about to tuck it back into his boot when he saw Kareswen holding her hand out expectantly. With a smile that managed to seem both sheepish and smug, he handed her the knife which she cleaned before handing it back to him.

He hated to tell her all the things he'd done with that knife, but somehow he knew she had a very good idea. He continued to work, his eyes missing nothing: not the furtive glances Kieran and Alayliah gave to Runnic's room; not the 'moment' Kareswen took to 'catch her breath' in the garden; not the stubborn tears she'd pushed from her eyes, nor the grateful smile she gave him for covering for her.

He simply continued to perform, and try not to stare at the door that separated him from his brother.

-:-

That evening's meal was an odd combination of celebratory and yet somehow subdued. Everyone in the village was obviously grateful for the safe return of one of their sons, and Fili was fairly certain that everyone in town came by to drop off a small 'something' for the 'lads'.

He had to chuckle at that, since he and Kili were included as two of the 'lads' in question. There were cakes and treats that were obviously Runnic's favorites as well as roasts and beer breads and ales for the family and their guests.

It was an oddity you grew up with and so it was no small shock, that while they were as old as the village elders, they were still considered 'lads' in fact the only people who did not treat them as 'lads' and treated them as contemporaries were Addrunyc and Kareswen. It made sense since the two of them had known them since they had first come to Erid Luin.

Thinking about it, they did react to the differences in aging, but it was more a case of reminding them of who they were, not all that long ago. If anything their presence had made the two seem younger themselves.

Addrunyc talked to Kili about archery, checking up on his pull and making sure his arrows were the right length and balance for the Dwarvish bow. He also checked to make sure Fili's supplies were appropriate, and there was no mistaking the slight shake of the fletcher's head when he inspected Fili's bow and arrows.

The day was restful enough, but while Kili rested, Fili stayed awake tending to the horses and visiting with their friends—and keeping a protective eye out for his sleeping brother.

He had to laugh though when Kareswen put one dog on the door to the room and another pair to guard the windows. "Just in case," she'd assured him, knowing all too well that her son would want to check on the dogs and the flock, and would be anxious enough to not want to wait until the physician had given him the go ahead.

He decided not to mention the fact that Kili probably felt the same way.

-:-

It was hard, being the responsible one. He never really appreciated all the things that Fili did to keep him safe when he was growing up, and it wasn't the obvious things like going out after him when he ran away and fighting off the Bain's men so he could escape.

It was the little things, like not leaving the house in the middle of an ice storm when he was sick and there was something Fili really wanted to do, but he knew that Kili would have insisted on coming along, all the times his brother had avoided doing something to keep him safe, or doing something so blatantly bold and stupid to draw people's attention away from the colossally stupid thing that Kili himself had just done.

It wasn't until he was stuck in bed, feeling surprisingly well other than the scratchy throat and an insanely hard to stop cough, trying to keep a lad in far worse shape from doing something colossally stupid—by example.

He was sure he'd be hearing about it from Fili once they were back under way.

-:-

As things settled down for the night, Fili was not surprised to find Kieran and Alayliah crowding the room where Runnic and Kli had been sleeping. He smiled as Kili tried to excuse himself and give the trio their space, but Kieran shook his head.

"Mom would have our heads if we made you leave. No, I'm afraid you're stuck here, same as Runnic until Dars says you can leave the sick room."

"But," Kili began.

'Trust me," Runnic told him, his voice almost as hoarse as Kili's. "From the story you were telling me—momma's only gotten more stubborn."

Kili laughed, but it was broken by a cough. Fili stepped in as his brother's cough turned into a fit where the muscles simply refused to stop. He waited, and when the fit finally broke he handed Kili his cup of tea.

"What story were you telling the lad?"

"The one about the runaway dwarven prince," Runnic offered helpfully. "And it was just getting to the good part…"

Kili waved him off. "I think it may have to wait…"

"But a story would be perfect, and I need to know how it ended…"

Kili saw the pleading look in the lad's eyes and knew there was no way he could finish the story that night, so he did the only thing he could and turned toward his brother, giving him the same hopeful look Runnic had given him.

"Fili?"

"You did this on purpose so I'd end up having to tell the rest of the story, didn't you?"

Kili tried to laugh, but it simply hurt too much. "Come on," he said softly. "The lad needed something to keep his mind off of things."

"So you picked a nice long story…"

"Well, there was no telling how long we'd be there and it was an easy one to tell."

"Where did you leave off?"

"Kiliaren had run away, and Lord of Erid Luin had just declared that none of his resources were to be used in finding the lad who was probably still somewhere in the city. "

Fili nodded.

-:-

"So there stood Edward, the self proclaimed 'Lord of Erid Luin," he began. "In his fine dress and stately ways. He'd forgotten one of the most important things, which is the fact that he ruled by dwarven courtesy—he'd been given power to work as their negotiator and everything else he had taken for his own—and we.. the dwarves could have taken it back at any time."

_Fili paused, wondering if that was why Addrunyc and Kareswen had decided to live outside the city, so close to the border lands to not be a part of Erid Luin, the mountain range or Erid Luin, the city._

_ He shrugged, losing himself in the story. Tonight was not the night to worry about politics, but to tell the tale that Kili had started._

-:-


End file.
